Little Sammy Winchester(de-aged story)
by FallenFromGrace91701
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a rather nasty witch who decides to deage poor Sammy and if i don't stop typing now you won't need to read the story... (rated for language)
1. Chapter 1

**_(Hey guys this is my first De-aged Sammy and I'm sorry in advance for crappy-ness in the story but didn't think there were enough in the world I ran out if you ever want to send me reading material go right a head! I'm going to do this in parts only because i want to make it easier for my self to edit. I will only continue if you like it! comment or pm it doesn't matter to me! thanks for reading XD)_**

**(Chapter 1 Part 1)**

The hunt started off as any other hunt the Winchester boys did just another witch to kill right? Or so the unknowing brothers though. They started into the thick forest. Nothing for miles upon miles middle of no where Louisiana.

The boys walk and walk cautiously deeper and deeper into the forest. The leaves rustle in a bush 2 yards away from Sam. He jumps to turn and *BAM!* the witch shoots out closer to Sam when Dean jumps right in front of the foul creature.  
"Back your sorry ass up you son-of-a-bitch! and away from my baby brother!" Dean warns protectively blocking Sam. Although Sam towered over his big brother Dean still protected him as if he had feet above Sam's head.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA," The Witch cackled grimly "Oh, how cute! the puny little 'big' brother swooping in to save the day!,"

Sam's skin crawled at her low scratchy voice much to his recognition of Ursula from The Little Mermaid. He gripped his gun for dear life then everything moved as if the world was in fast forward. The witch said some words in a language that he didn't understand. Then the world went **black** and a gun shot.  
"What the fuck did you do bitch?!," Dean said through his gritted teeth death dripping off his words "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BROTHER?!,"

"Oh, yes that sounds about right… Your _baby brother_ was it? Yes it would seem so. I would say about 2 give or take a few months." The witch said quite amused  
That's when the terrible truth I've come to know hit me like a train it wasn't **black **it was _dark _I was covered in my own clothing I was no longer 24 I was 2! and before I realized it I was crying just full fledged sobbing like a little kid who lost their parent in a grocery then to make it all worse Dean my 28 year old brother was lifting me up with my only older selves shirt. The rest of my clothes were piled on the ground. Dean picked them up in the other arm. He then turns and the witch has disappeared! Now the worst part of all Dean has to say:

"Hey buddy...Sammy boy what's wrong? Come on show me a smile! Come on kid show Dean those teeth!" As he tickles my sides I can't help but giggle and when everything is resolved for the time being I shiver and i say

"D-Dean I'm Cold," Much whiner than I had anticipated

"Sammy―,"Dean starts

"Dean, Sammy is a little kid name it's SAM!," I state

"Sammy boy I hate to break it to you but you are a little kid now," Dean says gently

I go silent for awhile when dean says  
"Aw come on Sammy don't do that! We'll figure everything out. I swear!"  
However I knew this already; That dean would do anything to get me back yo my Sasquatch size again but it still upsets me that I let it happen not that i didn't miss way back when my big brother was actually my big brother when I had a nightmare could curl up in his bed and not feel alone in the world a freak, an abomination! Now if we don't figure it out in time I might have to do it again! I couldn't do it again unless the spell makes me never age but I don't want that either! All I ever wanted was a normal 'Apple-Pie' life and now I'm the farthest away from that than ever I don't even want to think about if my small body decides it wants to forget anything that happened after I was this small the first time! I'm broken from my thoughts when dean says:

"Hey short stack how about we go to wal-mart for some clothes? You okay in the car while I go grab an outfit?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I um… Suw I guess,De" I replied in tongues

"Aw Sammy what's wrong?"He questioned

"Hones-ty De I dunno It's wike I don wan' oo ta go" I answered and automatically covered my mouth and I felt the tears well up in my glossy eyes  
"Sammy What's the matter come on baby boy don't cry you can come with me how about that? hmm wanna come in with me?" He cooed and I cringed at the new pet name he came up with and I just shook my head yes

With that Dean my now much older brother picked me up out of my spot in the middle of the backseat. It was like I weighed nothing Dean lifted me onto his hip with ease in a matter of seconds we were in the store and in the toddler section holding a one piece that said 'I love daddy' and we were going to the checkout when Dean made a detour

"De? wews we goin' now?" I asked

"Well Sammy boy I don't know how your body's going to react soㅡ"Dean stopped mid sentence

"Jus' gets it over wif go buy the diapws" I said flatly

"Sorry Buddy" He looked at me apologetically

At the check out the lady was quite nice and she did it quickly when Dean swiped the card and got the receipt he brought me and my new attire into the stall with the changing table which made me feel even smaller because I couldn't get on it on my own Dean picked me up put me on the changing table and change me expertly he also added the diaper in half the time now I'm squirming and trying to get away because I was uncomfortable and Dean finished and picked me up and asked  
"Hey Baby boy you tired? " I guess he saw my eyes droop  
I just shook my head yes  
"Okay we are almost done do you want me to get a cart so you can sleep? of do you want me to carry you?" He said knowing I was going to get cranky

So I said "Cawt *YAWNNN*" He just responded by swaying as he walked to the carts and put me in the top of one. I managed to stay awake for almost everything he got a car seat then he got a thing that people buy to put in the top of the cart so their baby wouldn't get sick from germs or cold from the cold metal then he got a CRIB?! this is when I passed out when I woke up I was covered in blankets and in a car seat sucking on a foreign object muffled behind this object I slur

"Ze?whas des?" Dean turns around

"Oh that? you were sucking your thumb in the store and well it's not good for you so I also bought you a Paci so you don't get sick" He replied  
I couldn't believe it! I don't even want to know what happened in this diaper thing we pulled into the motel and Dean picked up the key and me and we went to the impala and Dean had a baggage cart put a lot of stuff on it then continued to the room. When we arrived at the room dean set me on the one bed and pulled out the other things and set them up and he built the crib and pulled out toys appliances and a playpen that doubled as a changing table then picked me up laid me down on the changing table changed me quickly then he carried me with him to the kitchen rinsed the paci and then heated something up in the microwave then when it beeped I saw it...My worst enemy… The bottle I've never liked them even when I was this old the first time I especially hated the ones I needed to suck on to get my drink and now that would make me more childish...but on the other hand I'm really hungry… then before I could protest my paci was gone and replaced with the warm bottle and it was my enemy then when i didn't do anything Dean started

"Sam I was going to let you feed yourself if you don't eat I'm going to do it then you'll look like a real baby you want that?"

How does he see through me so well? I am not giving in! I will stand my ground! then before i could do anything else Dean was in the rocking chair on the other side of the room rocking me while feeding me the bottle I'm 22 years old! how is this happening to me right now?! Then I realize Dean zoned out and started humming 'Hey, Jude' By the beetles our mom used to hum that when she rocked Dean because he always did it to me when I was sad and now that I started thinking this little toddler who keeps staring at me in the mirror is crying Why can't I act 22 instead of 2?! shortly after I'm out like a light and I'm asleep in my new crib until…  
(TBC... )

(A/N:New Part! hope you enjoyed if you did and want more comment or message me! thanks everyone 3)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up terrified. I was screaming my head off. I couldn't breathe. Dean wasn't coming. I didn't know what else to do. Then I see my worst nightmare come to life… Yellow-Eyes was standing over me laughing as he slit his wrist.  
oOoOoOoOoOo

"Samㅡ SAMMY WAKE UP! Sam, Sam, Sammy boy wake up please baby boy wake up… It's fake baby boy come on wake up it's okay…" Crap what do I do crap crap CRAP! Hey Jude! that's it! um...what's the words dammit! um um um-ah-ha! "Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

I heard Hey Jude my breathing evened and I opened my eyes and found them on Dean.

"Dee h-he's b-back Dee he's gon' gemme Dee don' le 'em gemme peas Dee!" I sobbed into his chest  
"Hey hey buddy calm down you're okay I won't let nothing happen to you baby boy who's back huh? Who's ass am I gonna kick if they come near you?" He cooed kind of offensively  
"Y-yewow-eye! Yewow-eye back he gon' beed Dee don' le 'em" I screeched

"No he's dead I swear I did it myself" I cooed

I sobbed for a few hours then Dean got up carried me swaying to the kitchen where he hummed Hey Jude softly to me and then he put a paci in my mouth I immediately spit the offending object out when he said

"Sammy boy you need to stop spitting things out and across the room please baby boy this isn't easier that it was the first time."  
I just face planted into his shoulder he heated something up and I had the faintest idea what it was until he opened the microwave and pulled the 'thing' out and I saw the cursed object he put some on his wrist to test the temperature and when it was okay he sat in the rocker he put the bottle up to my mouth and I took it and didn't need to suck on which was great...I guess now I realize how far gone my 'Apple-Pie' life really was. I hated the thought of it now. all I wanted to do was talk to cas and I don't even know why!

All of a sudden the room rumbles and the one the only Castiel arrived and I was so relieved to see him and I have no idea why he did what he did next he snaps his fingers and the bottle's flow stopped  
"Children should use the sucking activate bottles so they do not inhale the beverage." He stated to Dean who was in shock  
"C-Cas why are you here I didn't summon you" Dean said confused  
"You did not Samuel however unintentionally summoned in his thoughts" He replied  
Dean nodded and Cas explained that when a child (seconds old to approximately 10 years) the angel involved with thoughts,ideas,and/or actions must go to said child. He can read my mind that I can't and he has seen that hell may leak through into this body at any given moment and the Garrison had told him not to leave my side until the age dilemma was fixed. So we were all stuck an over protective big brother/father A sort of fallen angel and a worthless good for nothing 2 year old who can't do anything. My thoughts are stopped by a strong voice...  
"I forbid you to call yourself anything to that of what your adult mind would call you in this situation!" Cas reprimanded

"What did he call himself?" Dean asked  
"A Worthless, Good for nothing 2 year old Who can do anything" Cas quoted for Dean whom everyone in the room could see the the anger radiating off him.  
"Samuel Eric Winchester" I flinch at the use of my full name "How dare you call yourself _Worthless _and _Good for nothing_! I S–"

"Dean please do not use that tone with the fledgeling please" Cas asked  
"Fine and Cas it's called a baby" Dean said  
"Dammit Dean I'm 22 Fucking Years Old!" I yelled  
Big mistake because what happened next really got Dean's point across that I'm no longer 22.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys i messed up a little. First Sam was 24 not 22. Second it was supposed to be "Big mistake because what happened next really got Castiel's point across that I'm no longer 24." not "Big mistake because what happened next really got Dean's point across that I'm no longer 22." and lastly it was supposed to be pull-ups again sorry for the mistakes…

Castiel was pissed. But was quite calm on the outside. His eyes gave it away though. What he did oh what he did I was mortified! I swear Dean's rudeness and sarcasm and every other thing people don't like about Dean, Castiel picked up. Castiel picked me up away from Dean. Then he took off the one piece I had been wearing down and pointed at the diaper and said

"That seems to prove otherwise,little one," As he held me an arms length away from him then continued "maybe because you can't see it you believe otherwise" and then my pants disappeared!

"Cas… did you put the onesie?" Dean said through a stifled laugh  
"He does not seem to need it I returned them to their place of origin." Then I shivered and Cas must've seen because then I was wearing a Barney onesie with a diaper flap thing! It was terrible.

Then if it wasn't bad enough a carriage appeared and other boxes that had various things for babies! Cas put a bib on me and then gave me back to Dean and told him it was okay to feed me the rest of the bottle! The bib was also Barney themed. He also had a teddy bear with him. So when I had finished Cas had me again and there was a new feeling not like my pull-ups but it was thicker…

"Cas you didn't! H-how could you? I'm not really a baby!" I screamed and I started to cry

"I believe you are." Cas replied plainly

"Baby boy what's wrong? huh?" He cooed "come on please don't cry it's for your own good Cas wouldn't do anything that was bad for you" Dean tried to calm me but it wasn't working

"You know what Dean?! Fuck you! You know what I'm sick and tired of being treated like a baby! I am 24 fucking years old Dean! not 2 and it's like it started all over again! and I can't take it not now not ever again. Treat me my age or so help me Dean I'll―"

"You'll what run away? You know how that would turn out CPS will be on this like bees to honey" Dean replied

"Dean I am _**not**_ taking this from you right now or ever again I'd sell my soul to be an adult again!" before I could really take in what I just said I was in the crib and I was done I threw my famous Sam Winchester fits the first one in 22 years

I screamed and I stomped I kicked and thrashed and I cried until my lungs gave out and even then I didn't stop but I just looked more and more like a baby. The only thing Dean did was sigh and rub his hands over his face and then walk over to pick me up and started shushing me

"Dean? Does the child not understand? Does he have an ailment? How does he not understand he is no longer 24 he acts the age he is…" Castiel asked absentmindedly

"Cas he doesn't want to believe it. He acts this way in frustration because he feels helpless, He absolutely hates feeling that he can't do things himself and helpless." Dean explained me better than I could

My sobs subsided for the time being and Cas takes me and strapped me into the normal toddler seat and I slide down the seat I have always been small except for the last growth spurt I forgot how helpless and small I feel when EVERYTHING towers over me and all I want to do is cry. I'm so weak! That's why it happened I'm so stupid!

"Samuel? Why do you feel this way? Why do you see relying on people a form of weakness?" Cas questioned

"I-I what? how? CAS GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shriek loudly

"Sammy is that really how you feel? and just a quick question… what about the lisp?"

"I d-don't know...and I-I dunno! Okay!" I Cried

"Dean it seems to fade in and out when he gets sad or worked up" Castiel Pointed out

With that the conversation ended and then Cas used some angel mojo to get an 'infant' seat where I was Strapped in and we strolled to the door and dean stopped  
"there are people out there so Sammy boy you need to act your age maybe younger because of how small you are so dial it down… A lot and Cas it's cold do you have any blankets warm enough for this weather?"

Cas took me and put a childish coat on me and it was EXTREMELY puffy I barely ever get cold I don't need this crap! and then Cas was adjusting my seat for me and put a blanket over me with my 'paci' in my mouth and a

"WHAT IS THIS WHY IS THIS _THING_ NEAR ME?!" I panicked as Dean put a clown stuffed animal down next to me and started screaming and crying in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Cas looked baffled at my outburst I was screaming and crying. I was terrified! That thing could have gotten me! So as a last resort I started crying for Dean to save me and finally that broke his haze.

"Hey! hey hey hey hey hey Sammy what's wrong come on short stack what's wrong come on tell me what's happening in that little head of yours." He said trying to calm me down in the process of finding the problem.

Although I couldn't catch my breathe fast enough between hiccups and sniffles I managed a "clown…..*hic*... gon'... gemme! *Sniff* De!...don'... let 'em …..gemme!"

"oh…" Dean said and it sounded like it was kinda disappointed "Buddy when I'm here no stupid clown will get you"

Cas looking very confused asks "Uhm… Dean I do not understand what is the altercation about? Why was Samuel so scared?"

"Well Cas, Sammy here has had um… let's say some bad experiences with clowns and now he has some serious fear of clowns that I had thought he had gotten over with but apparently not maybe that one time he got attacked by that one guy that worked in the kiddy place conjured up some serious murderer clowns to kill poor Sammy…" Dean replied thoughtfully.

"*cough* y-yeah th-they t-ty t-ta k-kills m-me b-bu' De saveses me all the times!" Sam said tiredly

"Okay Sammy let's get you to nap." Dean went to lay Sam down into his crib but he wouldn't let go "Sammy it's nap time… you gotta let go buddy"

"No. I wants ooo De" Sam slurred into Dean's chest and snuggled closer to Dean and started to sleep as his hand snaked it's way to Sam's mouth

Dean grabs Sammy's soother (paci) and laid down on the bed and adjusted Sammy and he replaced his thumb with the soother and fell asleep with Sammy cuddled close.

oOoOoOoOo

About an hour later Sammy woke up in a screaming panic  
"De*pant* DEEE they's gonna get meee nooo *shriek*"

"Sammy hey hey you're okay it's okay come on baby boy wake up wake up for me come on hey come on wake up Sammy" Dean said soothingly the pacifier was no where to be found Cas pops in to find Dean pacing around the room humming Hey Jude with a wide eyed Sammy "Um… Dean what seems to be the problem now?" Cas spoke up  
"Oh ya know the usual Sammy woke up screaming the clowns were going to get him he did that for a good month after the big ordeal of the two clown that tried to kill him a couple months back" Dean replied

(A/N: Hey guys so what should be the next ordeal be? I'm running out of ideas)


End file.
